custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves (Species)
Elves Also Called Elven Characteristics Elves usually have exceptional living-span and magical inclination. In general, all elves appear humanoids of close to human size (some are notably smaller, other good deal taller), beautiful, young-looking or ageless, graceful and generally both wondrous and haughty. Although some (especially those of the Primal back-ground) could pass as particularly attractive humans, most have the distinctive look of a slender physique, vulpine facial features and arresting eyes, but especially their ears that range from but human-sized with points to variously elongated. While most have relatively normal skin-tones some have very extreme tones (Common ones seem to be Snow White) Elves are divided into two broad groups that can be described as Lesser/Modern and Mythic/Primal: the Elves of Modern group are near-mortal, with closer to human abilities and also potential (amusingly they also tend towards more haughty behavior). Primal Elves are very close to Theoi, many of them powerful enough that they were considered Gods in earlier times. Regardless of which group they belong, all elves share certain traits including grace, some Esper ability and skill with both close combat (especially swords) and marksmanship (with bows). Of all Faery-kind, they are most likely to create and live in their own communities, nations, and states of varying sizes. While Modern Elves have their Kingdoms and lands in the Physical world, Primal Elves tend to live near Theoi or with them as friends/lovers/retinue serving similar roles to Nymphs. Culture Elven culture doesn't vary much from humans except for the fact that they tend to be more strict about personal choice and autonomy as they look down on anyone who uses any other Esper Art besides Eco Arts and as such have great disdain for Humans. Elves who have children with Humans are looked down greatly upon and are usually exiled if they are not killed. Elves and Humans have a long standing feud and constantly war with each other always claiming that the Theoi are on their side tho the Theoi don't get involved they are amused with both sides stupidity. High Elves Noble Elves are a sub-race of elves that are born from Modern and Transcendent Elf/Theoi. In the Elven community, these types of elves would be considered Demigods. This is because they are born as the offspring of a Modern Elf, a near mortal form of elves, and a Mythic Elf or Theoi, a being with power that is considered transcendent. This stated, members of this sub-race will be more powerful than most of the elven sub-races, even the High Elves. However one can evolve into an Elf Demigod though they would need to be given that power by an already transcendent being examples would be an Elf being named by a God. Powers Most elves only practice Eco Arts, but there have been a few who've branches out to other styles. They rarely branch far, though, content with elemental and weather Arts. Those elves that possess such individuality receive extreme reactions from their fellows, from admiration to open resentment. This may be due to the weaker connection they have with the hive mind. Usually when manifesting their Esper for the 1st time Elves abilities will manifest in one of the 4 classical elements Water/Air/Fire/Earth Category:Race Information Category:Fae